


The Fairest Of Them All

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many times people mistook Kili for a dwarven-maid and how it never really mattered because Fili was there to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairest Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bee for the lookover!

“Fili, take them out!”

“They make you look lovely!”

“They’re pink!” Accompanied by a stomp of his boots. “And there’s _four_ of them! I don’t like them, Fili, I don’t want them, take them out of my hair,” Kili complained sharply, trying valiantly (and unsuccessfully) to rid his hair of the plethora of pink ribbons adorning the braids. Fili didn’t have the heart to tell his eight-year-old brother that there were actually six ribbons.

“Kili,” Fili called after him as he went running off into the Blue Mountains, pink ribbons floating after him. “They look adorable!”

*

“What a lovely daughter you have!”

Kili scowled, already too-aware of Fili laughing against his shoulder behind him. He looked plaintively up to their mother, tugging on her sleeve to try and get her attention so they could correct the mistake. Dis was already in the process of fixing the misunderstanding. “Oh, no, I’m sorry. I have two boys.”

Kili shone with pride, lifting his chin up. 

“You must understand my mistake. He’s got an awfully short beard to be a male,” said the horribly rude woman that Kili was choosing to ignore. 

Later, Kili rubbed at the beard and reached out to scrub his palm over Fili’s face. Fili, ever the patient brother, endured this and said no more. Kili was fifteen, now, and he was starting to grow into a mature dwarf. The last thing he needed was to be teased about the fact that he wasn’t like all the rest.

“Yours is thick,” Kili complained. “And gold. How come your hair is so gold? I never see any other dwarves looking half as radiant as you.”

“It’s because I’m a treasure,” Fili boasted with a smirk, reaching out to ruffle Kili’s hair. “Besides! I think you’re beginning to grow taller than me! That’s something, isn’t it?” Kili nodded, but he didn’t remove his fingers from the comforting warmth of Fili’s beard, idly pushing under the braids and making a home for himself.

*

If this was going to be what happened every time they came out for drinks, Thorin was going to have both their heads. There would be lots of stern arguments about how it wasn’t becoming of the heirs of Durin and their mother would probably scold them, too. 

Still, this wasn’t Kili’s fault!

The bar was quiet with thrumming tension and Kili just so happened to be right in the middle of it. 

“Hands off of my brother,” said Fili, eyes blazing with rage as he jabbed the tip of his knife even further into the offending dwarf’s neck.

“I can defend myself,” Kili said heatedly. The bar was littered with the stains of ale from tonight and many nights past, which made it no extraordinary event, save for the fact that Thorin’s nephews were at the centre of this drunken debacle. It was no more than a drunken misunderstanding and it wasn’t as if Kili couldn’t deal with it. He grabbed hold of the dwarf’s shoulder (who had tried, with limited charm and wit, to invite Kili away from the drunken surroundings) and pushed him away, making room for him to exit. 

Fili’s face was as red as Smaug and he was hot on Kili’s tail in pursuit, unwilling to leave him alone for a single moment. 

Outside the bar, Kili turned to Fili with immeasurable rage coursing through his veins. “What are you doing! I can defend myself! I’m taller than you! I’m just as strong as you! I…”

Whatever argument Kili might have mustered up was interrupted by Fili stalking closer and burying both hands in Kili’s hair, grabbing him close and kissing him the likes of which Kili had never even imagined before. 

It was filled with fire and possession and all of the things that Kili felt, but kept quiet and secret because all the other boys liked girls. Kili liked his brother, instead, who shone like gold and fought like a grown man standing two dwarves high. It was like someone had lit a spark under the kindling and Kili felt alive for the first time in his whole life.

“What are you doing?” Kili asked. He was wary, but it didn’t show. He was thrumming with energy, grinning past his fears.

“You’re my brother,” Fili said possessively. “And no one gets to touch you that way. Especially anyone who doesn’t know you properly. I know you can handle yourself and that you’re taller than me and just as strong and every bit as courageous as and more beautiful than any other dwarf under the mountain. He didn’t know that,” Fili said, not taking his eyes off of Kili for a single second. “And I won’t let him touch you.”

Kili could not honestly believe that Fili was looking at him in such a way. 

“So long as you touch me instead,” Kili said suddenly, not bothering to take back his impulsive demand when it only made Fili grin. “Does this mean the next time one of the dwarves paws at your golden hair, it’s my turn?” Kili asked as Fili dug his hand into Kili’s furs and began to drag him off towards home. 

“I would never deny you the pleasure.”

*

Bilbo should not be asking Bofur anything. 

That was the only conclusion he’d come to in this entire mess. Sitting there with the raucous laughter around him (Fili louder than all of the others), he could feel embarrassment trying to overpower his cheeks with a red flush. “Yes! Yes, thank you, thank you for pointing out that I don’t know anything about dwarves.” He turned to Bofur with a pointed finger, vibrating with anger. “You told me that dwarf women have beards, too, but typically their beards aren’t as majestic as the men!”

“And you thought that meant our young Kili was a dwarf woman?” Dwalin replies with heavy disbelief, a smile dancing at the corners of his lips. 

“Well, I – I didn’t…how was I supposed to…”

“It’s a perfectly fine beard,” Kili protested as Fili squeezed his shoulder, rubbing his thumb in supportive circles. “It is! Tell them!” he entreated Fili. 

Fili wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders and pressed his nose up against it as if this was some sort of imperative test that needed to be conducted to test the worthiness of such a beard. Bilbo was beginning to get rather impatient with all this mucking about. 

“Fine!” he said sharply, storming away from the group. “Fine. I’m _sorry_ I ever asked.”

He didn’t look back, but if he had, he would have seen Fili whispering _something_ secret to Kili that managed to completely erase the bad mood from off his face.

*

“Don’t worry,” Fili whispered to him as they laid awake where they’d laid down their bedrolls, the trees making it hard for any of them to sleep and the lack of wind giving them a need to hush their words more than ever. “Even if you were my sister rather than my brother, I’d love you just the same.”

Kili turned into Fili’s waiting warmth, making space for himself in his brother’s body and reaching up to bury his hand amidst the golden strands of Fili’s hair – the anchor that always kept him _home_ , no matter where they were. “Yeah?”

“Of course,” Fili promised. 

“Always, right?” Kili murmured fervently. The others were nearby and they would have to hush their tones, but Kili needed an answer. “You’ll always be at my side?”

“I would never part willingly,” Fili swore, and meant it with every ounce of his very being. And that, like Fili himself, was a golden surety that Kili would hold onto.


End file.
